Jenny Trev
by sirscreen
Summary: A friend of Tony's asks him to take care of his niece for the week. Watch how an adorable seven-year-old causes fluff and mayhem. TIVA
1. Sam's Proposition

**This is my first NCIS fanfic, so be gentle please.**

** Also, I own nothing of NCIS. Otherwise, it wouldn't be nearly as good as it is. That goes for the rest of the story.**

_Knock Knock._

Tony DiNozzo paused his movie, a black-and-white comedy called _Buck Privates, _and pulled himself off his couch. He dimly wondered who could be knocking at his door. The pizza guy had already been here.

When he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised, "Sam! How ya doing?"

The big Metro Homicide detective smiled coming in, "Pretty well, Tony. Still dateless?"

"I never should have told you that," the NCIS Agent sighed, "I don't have the money yet, if that's what you are here for."

DiNozzo owed Sam about $500 in poker debts that Sam was in no hurry to collect. If anything, the prize was something he could bug his poker buddy about, "Actually, I have a favor that will wipe your debts clean."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?" Tony shuddered. He and Sam were good friends but Sam had a mischievous streak a mile wide. Lets just say that he learned play jokes on people from a master manipulator.

"Hey, I'm going undercover for a week or so to catch an assassin ring," he explained, "And my sister is out on a manhunt."

"How's Maggs doing, by the way?" Tony asked.

"She's good. She's got some _female _friends in the DC area that are practically dying for a booty buddy," he explained. The two originally met when Tony dated Maggs. She was one of the few women that broke up with Tony, not the other way around. Even after that, they were still on good terms.

"Really?" Tony's eyes shot up. Maggs just earned a high place on his Friends List.

"Yeah, back to the point," Sam insisted, "Remember Jen?"

"Your niece?"

"Now you see the problem."

"Oh," Tony did see the problem. Margret Daniella Trevodur took care of her deceased brother's daughter, Jennifer Jon Trevodur. As a Marshall, she was often called away on manhunts. She then dropped off her charge to her brother, Samuel David Trevodur. With Sam going undercover, someone needed to watch the little dropkick.

"Can you watch her for a week?" he asked.

Tony thought about it. They had had kids at the office before, but those were all case related. Tony knew what Gibbs would say, _This is an office, DiNozzo. Not a daycare center._ Then again, he might be able to hide her in Abby's lab. She would be absolutely adore with the kid.

"Sure, why not?" what could go wrong?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Introductions

**You guys are awesome! I never had so many reviews on the first chapter! Please continue to review!**

** Maggs**

The elevator door opened with an almost cheerful _Bing! _I stepped out into the squad-room, taking in the orange walls and the dividers between desks with the ease of a natural born investigator. The air smelled of disinfectant and stale coffee. Tony had said that he worked in a bullpen, and there was only one of those, so I went there.

The smell of coffee grew sharper. And it was the coffee I liked, black and strong. The kind that keeps you on your feet during a manhunt. Finding Tony's desk was child's play. He had always been a habitual slob, and his desk was littered with pens, bits of trash, and candy wrappers. The one on the left of his was almost surgically clean, the kind you get from a neat freak. The one in front was also clean, but not without trace of use, with the keyboard out of alignment and the chair back. The big one was also clean, the kind you get from military, everything straight and true.

The big one was occupied by a guy of about fifty with a hard face and silver hair. He asked without looking up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo," I replied.

"You're in for a long wait," he informed me, "DiNozzo doesn't come in till 0700."

Great. I looked at my watch. 0530, another hour and a half. I said, "I'll wait."

I sat down at Tony's desk. Only then I realized something was wrong. I sat up straight and looked around, "Jen? Where are you?"

**Forensics Floor.**

Jennifer "Jen" Trevodur stepped off the elevator. She didn't mean to worry her aunt. She was just curious. Sammy said that he couldn't watch her while Maggy was hunting bad guys. Sammy had asked his friend to watch her. Maggy said this was where Tony worked. And Jen wanted to explore the castle.

She heard music coming from one of the opened doors. She decided to follow the music. Jen instinctively crept along the wall, keeping silent as a mouse. Maggy had said that keeping quiet was a trait among their family. Maggy said that Daddy was the best creeper there ever was. So, naturally Jen wanted to try it. To everyone's surprise, or not, she was a natural.

She peeked inside the room. She saw lots of com-pew-ters and TVs. Working on them was a tall woman. Or at least she looked tall in her tall shoes. Her black pigtails were braided at the side of her head and she was wearing a white coat like a doctor. Unlike most children her age, Jen liked the doctor. They gave her lollipops at the end. The shots didn't really hurt if you looked away.

Jen stepped into the room and walked up to the woman. The little girl tugged on the lady's coat. The lady whirled around and Jen asked, "Do you know where Mr Tony is?"

The lady was wearing a neat necklace of leather and spikes. Her eyes went wide and Jen noticed she was very pale, "Um, hi. Uh, are you lost, cutiepie?"

Jen shook her head, "Maggy upstairs. She say I stay with Mr Tony while she hunt bad guys. He Navy and Marine copper. Daddy is Marine, so maybe Mr Tony know him? She's probably woried about me, but she could always check on me with this," she held up the small, black flippy phone Maggy had given her, in which only she and Sammy knew the number.

"Uh, Tony won't arrive till later," Abby said, "Who's Maggy?"

"My aunt," she shrugged, "She and Mr Tony used to date. I remember from when I was really young. He was nice and let me watch classic movies."

"Tony's not you Daddy is he?" Abby asked worriedly.

"No silly!" Jen giggled. It was funny, "Daddy's name was Jon without the h and Mommy's was Alyssa with the y."

Abby let out a sigh of relief. And hope filled her. She might be able to use this to get Ziva and Tony together. And finally win the pool.

"Did you say your Daddy was a Marine?" Jen nodded in the vigorous way that children do, "Well, the Marines keep records of their guys. Want me to show you his?"

Jen's face cracked into a wide smile and she nodded vigorously again.

"What's your name?" Abby asked.

"Jenifer Jon Trevodur," she replied with practiced ease, "My middle name is my Daddy's first!"

"It sure is," Abby replied as she typed in the search algorithm. She got a good look at the little girl. She had shoulder length chocolate brow hair with startling bright, hard green eyes. With her heart shaped face and full, happy smile, she could easily make anyone without a Y chromosome coo. She also dressed in her own unique fashion, with a navy blue shirt, denim jacket, dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Lets see," Abby said as she read the file, "Sergeant Major Jon Trevodur. Force Recon, and every award there is to receive, including the Medal," and that was all she could get out of it. The rest was redacted. Including his age. What Abby didn't read was the fact that he was KIA five years ago, "Your Daddy was a great Marine, Jenny."

"I like to be called Jen," the toddler informed, "I _am _seven years old, you know."

"Of course," Abby indulged.

Suddenly, Jen's phone started to ring.

**Maggs**

Pick up the phone. Come on, Jen.

_"Hello."_

"Jenifer Jon Trevodur, where are you?" I practically screamed into the phone as relief flooded in me.

_"With Abby," _she replied.

"A STRANGER?" I thought that this girl was supposed to be _smart?_

_ "She's not a stranger. She's my new friend. She has a lot of nice Ta-toes."_

"TATTOOS?"

I heard the old guy chuckle and say, "She's with our Forensic Scientist. Come on, I'll take you there," he got off his seat and headed for the elevators.

I followed and said into the phone, "Don't go anywhere, Jen!"

When we arrived in the Forensics Lab, I rushed to my niece and hugged her. Then I braced her shoulders and scolded her, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Maggy," she apologized, "I just wanted to explore."

I pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and hugged her again. I stood up and said, "Sorry. I'm Maggs, her guardian."

"Abby," the goth shook her hand, "No worries. She's been nice."

Gibbs interrupted us, "Now, what do you want?"

"Jen needs a guardian for the next week," I explained, "Me and Tony go way back. And he agreed to watch Jen for the week."

"He'll be spending most of his time in the office," Gibbs said.

"Jen can hang out with me in the lab," Abby offered, "It'll be no problem, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled indulgently. I had a feeling he often made concessions for this girl, "Fine. But while she is down here, _you _are responsible for her."

She did a smart salute and affirmed, "Got it, El Jefe."

Now I turned to her, "Take notes," I ordered.

She picked up a clipboard and pen, "Shoot."

"She's real quiet, just sit her in the corner and she will just sit there all day. That said, she's also very curious. She likes to learn new things. She's smart, so don't treat her like an idiot."

Jen tugged on Abby's labcoat, "I hate it when people do that," she put in.

"She usually takes a nap after lunch, and she can sleep through avalanches. You won't even have to lower the music volume."

"After... lunch..." she repeated as she wrote.

"And this is the most important: NO TATOOS."

Abby dropped her clipboard to her side and looked disappointed, "Awww."

Gibbs looked incredibly amused. As did Jen.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the team

**You response has been awesome guys! A new chapter as a reward for your reviews!**

"Yes, I know I've called before," McGee reasoned into his phone, "It's just that she hasn't been to any of her classes- I know, it hasn't been 48 hours yet. Fine, I will call then."

Tony noticed McGee's worry, "What's wrong, McProbie? McGirlfriend avoiding you?"

"I wish," he muttered, "Sarah hasn't been attending her classes and isn't answering her cell. She never does that."

"I am sure she is fine, McGee," Ziva assured.

"Yeah. Little tiger is like her big brother.," and then Tony realized, "Oh no. She's doomed."

"Thanks Tony," McGee rolled his eyes as he exited the elevator. The trio made their way to the bullpen as they did every morning. And then they stopped, sensing something amiss. Tony was the first to spot it.

"Someone's been in my chair," he surmised. He sat down and got _really_ peeved, "They changed the height!" he exclaimed angrily as he raised his chair.

Tony launched himself out of his chair and circled the bullpen like a wild animal in a fine suit. His mind was reeling with who might have done this. He said, "I will find who did this. They shall learn to fear the wrath of Tony DiNozzo."

"Is that why I was always on top?"

Tony jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He whirled around to see his ex-girlfriend and now friend Margret "Maggs" Trevodur standing behind him. Only three people could sneak up on him like that. Ziva, Gibbs, and Maggs.

His face split into a grin as he gave her a bro-hug, "Hey, Maggs! I thought Sam was going to deliver the little dropkick to me?"

She shook her head and grinned back, "Nah. It's my sleep time and I wanted to see her off."

Ziva looked curiously and critically at the young woman, "Who is this, Tony?"

The woman was wearing a leather jacket with blue jeans. Clipped to the end of her right sleeve was a Marshall Service badge. She showed the badge to the agent, "Deputy Maggs Trevodur. You must be Ziva David. Tony's told me a lot about you."

Ziva smiled and shook her hand. Maggs had bright, hard green eyes with a pleasant face and a quick smile. Her shoulder length mane of chocolate brown hair was unencumbered by pins or scrunchie. All in all, she could, and did, turn the heads of most of the males in the room.

"I am afraid Tony has not spoken of you to us nearly as often," she replied, "How do you and Tony know each other?"

As if by magic, Tony silently appeared behind Ziva and was silently giving Maggs the hand across the throat '_Dont say anything!_' signal. Maggs promptly ignored it, "He and I used to date. And before you mention the fact that he is about ten years older than me, that's ten years more _experience_."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up as Tony hanged his head in defeat, "_Really?" _she asked interestedly, "How-"

She never finished the sentence as Maggs whirled around, startled at the sudden appearance of an adorable little girl. The toddler asked, "Experience in what, Maggy?"

Maggs wondered aloud, "_How does she do that?_" she thought for a moment, "Tony has a lot of experience smooching, Jen."

"Ewwwie!" Jen cried as Maggs picked her up into her arms. Maggs smiled at the little girl indulgently, and then said to Ziva, "This is my niece, Jen. Say hi to the nice lady, Jen."

"Hi, nice lady," the little girl said shyly. The toddler could make about any woman coo in adoration. She had a heart-shaped face, big smile, and the same chocolate brown hair and hard, bright green eyes as her aunt.

"Hello, _meydeleh,_" Ziva greeted.

"What's that mean?" Jen asked.

"It is Hebrew for 'Little Girl,'" she explained.

_"Zdravstruji, milaja,"_ the toddler said. Ziva raised her eyebrows in surprise at the Russian.

Maggs explained, "Family tradition to learn Russian at home."

"I assume this is not entirely a social call," McGee said. Maggs turned to him for the first time, content with him to continue watching her butt, "If it was, you probably would not have brought you niece."

"Good call, Doc," she said, "It's because your desk is surgically clean. I'm here to drop Jen off."

Tony quickly explained, "I volunteered to watch Jen for a week."

"Right, volunteered," Maggs said sarcastically, "I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the poker debts my brother is holding over your head."

"Well, I could just be fishing for another date."

"Your too smart for that," Maggs dismissed, "I already dropped off her luggage with you're landlady. You're all set, right?"

"I'll go a little safety-gate crazy tonight, but other than that, yes," Tony replied, "Go, get some sleep."

"Okay," turning to the toddler in her arms, she said, _"Teier, byt xorosim. Bud v bezoiasnosti."_

_ "Da, Maggy," _the little girl replied solemnly. She hugged her aunt a final time before she let her down and went to the elevator.

* * *

"I hope you can handle her, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

Tony picked up the giggling little girl, "Don't worry, Gibbs. I can handle this."

**12 HOURS LATER...**

"I can't handle this."

**Please Review! TIVA starts next chapter!**


	4. Stitches and Pirates

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! On with the story and TIVA!**

_ Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Swearing in Hebrew, Ziva turned on her lamp and picked up her phone, "Hello?" she greeted tiredly.

"_Milaja?" _she heard Jen say, _"Mr Tony tried to play with power tools."_

"He what?" she asked groggily, not sure she heard it right.

_ "He tried to play with power tools," _she repeated impatiently, _"He's bleeding a lot."_

"Bleeding a lot?" she sat up straight.

_ "He says he might need stitches," _she informed the Israeli.

"Stay there," she commanded, "Don't let him out of your sight!"

_ "Okay."_

Ten minutes, six red lights, and enough broken traffic laws to give a Highway Patrol man a heart attack, Ziva's car pulled up to the curb outside of Tony's building. She grabbed the bright red bag she brought with her and hurried into the building, using the key Tony gave her in case of emergency. She ran up the stairs two at a time.

When she got to Tony's door she didn't stop for niceties. She shoved her key into the door and forced herself through.

Tony was sitting on a stool, guarded by Jen. She was wearing his NCIS windbreaker, hat, and was armed with a broom, holding it like a soldier on guard. It would have been comical if he wasn't holding a bloody cloth over his right hand.

"I hope you're happy," he commented, "If I try to move, she- Ow!"

Jen had poked him in the ribs. Not gently, "No talking, prisoner."

Ziva quickly walked over and gently lifted the cloth from his hand. She almost gasped when she saw the deep cut in his palm. He would certainly need stitches. She was grateful that it was less than a half inch long.

"Am I gonna live, Doctor?" he asked dramatically.

She smirked, "I think so, Mr DiNozzo. How did you get this injury, anyway?"

"I went a little Safety Gate Crazy," he jerked his head at the small pile of wood and PVC covered wire, "Apparently there is some assembly required. And a power drill can be used."

Ziva carefully stitched up his hand, drawing on the first aid training she received from the Mossad. To his credit, Tony did flinch, not even when she applied the antiseptic. She was so absorbed in her task, when she looked up, she jumped, expecting Tony to be looking away to help deal with the pain, when he was actually staring right at her.

"Thanks," he said. She shivered as his warm breath washed over her. She leaned in unconsciously, and he did too...

And the Jen slapped a big round Band-Aid over his eye and giggled "Pirate."

Tony grinned playfully, "Arrr, avast ye maties!" he shouted in a pirate voice, "We got ourselves a Navy ship on the horizon!"

And so they battled, mop against broom in a mock sword fight. Ziva watched with humor as the two "fought" their way into the kitchen. Jen nailed Tony with a lucky blow to the ribs and he cried, "Arr! To the Locker I go!" and feel down, "Dead" with his tongue falling out of his mouth for humorous effect.

"I won! I won!" she shrieked in delight. Jen ran into Ziva's arms and she lifted the little girl off the ground. As soon as she was in the air, the little girl yawned.

"Bed time, _meydeleh,_" she cooed.

"I'm not tired," Jen protested weakly. It was further ruined by another yawn.

Tony got off the kitchen floor and took Jen from Ziva;s arms, "Come on, Dropkick. Let's put you to bed."

"No," she refused tiredly, her eyes falling.

As she was already in pajamas under his windbreaker and cap, he just laid her in bed and tucked her in. By that time, she was already fast asleep. Tony gave her a kiss on the forehead and quietly slipped out the door.

"What?" he asked when he realized that Ziva was staring at him was a smile on her face.

"I forgot," she said, "How good you are with kids."

"Like I said before, when you're good, you're good," he shrugged and said, "Want to watch the rest of _Daddy Day Care _with me?"

She chuckled, "If only to keep you from going 'Safety Gate Crazy' again."

And so they watched the movie, both falling asleep before the movie was done. What neither of them realized was that they fell asleep cuddled together.

**I WRITE FOR REVIEWS!**


	5. Mornings and shaking the nest

**Tony's Apartment**

Ziva didn't remember her mattress being so hard... or warm... or snoring...

_Snoring?_

She quickly opened her eyes and looked behind her, seeing Tony fast asleep. Well, no need to get up yet. In fact, it would be rude to wake him. It would be impossible not to do so if she got up, seeing as his arms were wrapped around her. So, she decided to go back to sleep. Wasn't hard. She was already half asleep by the time her eyes closed.

Hard, warm, and loud, he was still the most comfortable mattress she ever had.

Tony didn't remember his blanket being so heavy... or warm... or _loud..._

He cracked open one eye, and saw Ziva fast asleep on his chest, snoring up a storm. She looked so cute with her face relaxed and carefree. She had also draped an arm across his shoulder, making it impossible to get up without waking her. So, he decided to go back to sleep.

Heavy, warm, and loud, he still never had a more comfortable blanket.

Jen watched her caretaker and his friend with confusion. It should not be comfortable sleeping like that. But, they did look comfortable. Jen decided not to disturb them.

She made her way to the kitchen. Picking up a stool, she climbed onto the counter, searching for the plates and bowls. Making a mental map of each one sh opened, she finally found the bowls and plates. Next, she found the pantry, pulling out all the cereal, along with pancake mix. She found milk, eggs, and bacon in the pantry. But the bacon had some funny word on it. _Kosher... _what does that mean?

She set all the cereal on the table, and all the other breakfast ingredients on the counter. Maggy had taught her to cook breakfast. It was one of the few times that they had as a bonding time. She put on Mr Tony's oversized apron and began making eggs and pancakes.

Tony and Ziva woke to the sound of eggs frying. They sat up enough to tiredly see Jen cooking in the kitchen, standing on a stool. They looked at each other tiredly. That's when the scene hit them full force and they launched themselves into the kitchen.

One confused explanation from the little girl and a test of very good eggs later, they decided to have breakfast together.

** Labby**

"Alright, Cutiepie," Abby said with a smile, "We have a few hours before the team gets back from the scene and I have to start working. So what do you want to do till then?"

Jen reached into her bright red Marine Corps backpack and withdrew a CD. Abby looked at the CD and found that it was a homemade DVD. It was titled _Family Moments. _

"You want to watch this?" she asked. The adorable little girl nodded her head, "Okay then," she placed the DVD in her computer and pressed play.

The plasma lit up, from the poor lighting it was obviously taken from a camcorder. It showed a group of six people, ages five to mid thirties, in nice black suits or dresses in a church. The man and children all had chocolate brown hair and hard, bright green eyes that seemed to glow even in the poor lighting of the camera. The woman had sleek black hair and soft, deep blue eyes. But you could see traces of her in the children, the shape of the nose and the quick smile.

A young girl, thirteen at the most, started to sing, the mother not far behind.

_As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good old way _

They were very good. Abby recognized the girl as Maggs, but she was much happier, more carefree in her childhood. It was soon that the males started providing background chords.

_O sisters let's go down,  
Let's go down, come on down,  
O sisters let's go down,  
Down in the river to pray. _

Their singing voices melded perfectly together. They sang with the ease of practice and skill, covering each others faults. Abby was almost moved to tears by the scene.

"That Daddy," she said, pointing to the fourteen year old or so boy in next to Maggs, "And that Maggy, and that Sammy."

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the seven year old boy at the end.

"Stevie," she said, "Maggy and Sammy don't like to talk about him."

"Why?"

"Because he went to Heaven, like Daddy," she said sadly, "Maggy said Stevie and Daddy were very close. He gave her this," she pulled a faded, much loved red notebook from her backpack, "Stevie wanted to be a writer."

"May I see it?" Abby asked. Jen nodded and handed her the notebook. It was full of fanciful drawings and short stories about knights and dragons and space ships and talking porpoises. Abby also saw that he used it as a journal, recording everything he saw like a detective. Abby suddenly felt the weight of his short life in her hands. She handed the notebook back to the little girl.

Jen pulled another item out of her backpack, "Daddy's," it was a pair of dogtags, name _Jon Trevodur, Non-Afiliated Christian, Blood Type A+, _"And Mommy's" she pointed to a simple, silver ring in the dogtags. Inside was the inscription _My Savior, _"She said it is a family heirloom."

Abby realized something, "Hey, how come you talk more mature now?"

"Cause if I talk younger, people like me more," she explained.

"Smart," Abby smiled mischievously at her, "Were'd you learn that?"

"Maggy said it is Gee-Net-Ick," she carefully pronounced the word, "What does that mean?"

"It's... like a trait passed down from parent to child. Like hair color," she said, "So, she's saying that your father was manipulative."

"Oh," she shrugged, "Maggy said that Daddy was ma-ni-pu-la-tive," again she pronounced it slowly and carefully, "I wonder what I get from Mommy?"

"Well, let's see. Do you have any pictures of Mommy?" Abby asked.

Jen nodded and drew out a picture, "My favorite," the picture depicted a teenage Jon, maybe eighteen, and a teenage girl with kind eyes, pale skin, and curly black hair, maybe seventeen. They had each other's arms on the their shoulders and were giving the camera the peace-out sign. The caption read _Tie for Sack Race, Jon Trevodur(12) and Alyssa Stenson(11). _Jen said "It the only one with them together."

Abby instantly felt sorry for the little girl. She stared at the picture, "Well, I can see that your eye color is the same as your father, but the shape is the same as your mother's."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"And let's see, the chin, and cheekbones are your mother's, too," Abby smiled at how excited she got. She touched the photo reverently, amazed that she was the combination of these two people. When they finished the examination of the photo, she carefully placed it back in the backpack.

At that moment, Tony came in carrying a box of evidence, "Hey Abby, hey Dropkick. Got some bullet caseings, blood, fibers and, your favorite, mystery goo!" he exclaimed putting the items on the steel table.

"See, Jen, with my job and likes, everyday is Christmas," Abby said with a smile.

They began talking about the evidence and Jen slipped away, silent as the ghost that was known as her father.

**Squadroom**

Leon Vance was on the phone with his wife. Currently he was on the way to Abby's lab to get in the loop about the case. Dead Commander in the newest Carrier was probably significant, considering that the carrier was specially designed to carry the next gen fighters and launch Black Ops Teams at a moments notice. And people wondered why it was called the _USS Jon Trevodur, _after the famous Direct Action specialist.

"Jackie, I'll be working late today, so don't wait up," he lied. In truth he was planning a romantic dinner. He had already shared his conspiracy with the kids, threatening to hold allowances for a month if they talked.

"I love you too. Bye."

He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see an adorable little girl, staring up at him, "Lying is bad."

"I wasn't lying," he lied, keeping his face straight. Politician's special skill.

"Yes you are," she protested, "You're doing it right now!"

Now Leon was slightly disturbed. He was known to fool lie detectors, how could this little girl see through his lies? He knelt down to her, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Maggy says that I shouldn't talk to strangers," she said, "My name is Jen."

"Leon."

"We're not strangers anymore, so okay," she smiled at her loophole.

"Well, I am planning a surprise for my wife," he explained, "And I need to lie to her to surprise her."

"Oh," she understood.

"Now, were are you parents?"

"Mr Tony is supposed to be watching me," she said, "But he is giving Abby E-vi-dence," she slowly pronounced the word, "So, I decided to explore."

_"Jen!"_

Leon looked down into the bullpen. A very worried looking DiNozzo was looking around for the little girl. Leon called, "DiNozzo," the agent looked up, "Next time, keep a better eye on her."

"Yes sir," he said as he took Jen's hand and led her back to the bullpen. He thought he was clear until Gibbs gave him a head-slap, "I'll keep a better eye on her, Boss," he promised as Jen giggled.

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**


	6. Doomed and Hide and Go Seek

**No one would review in my one shot **_**Sneaking. **_**And over 130 people visited. This makes me sad:(**

** PS, The CQB School described is fictional. I made it up. As is the White Beret. **

** PPS, I know this is out of topic. Even out of show. But in the season finale of **_**Bones, **_**the Full-Bird Colonel's Uniform was wrong. His Beret is supposed to be **_**tan, **_**not **_**black.**_** Black is used by the average soldier, while Tan is used by the 75****th**** Ranger Regiment and the Ranger Training Brigade. Just a pet peeve of mine. **

"Okay, Dropkick,let's see what's for dinner," Tony said as he opened the fridge. A quick scan revealed milk(expired) and half a ham sandwich. Which is weird, because he thought he had some hot dogs in here. He then corrected, "On second thought, I'll just hop out and pick up some Chinese from around the corner. How does that sound?"

She smiled adorably up at him, "Good. Maggy eats Chinese as comfort food. She says I will learn what comfort food is later."

"Do you know how to eat with chop sticks?"

She nodded.

"All right, it's settled. Chinese food it is."

As soon as he was gone, she pulled out her black cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

As he was standing in line at the Chinese food place, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw it was Ziva, "Hey, Zee. What are you doing here?"

"Jen is quite the planner," she smiled, "She called me a few minutes ago, and invited me to dinner. She said you were going here for food."

Tony suddenly realized, "She threw away my hot dogs!" at Ziva's confused look, he explained, "I had some hot dogs in my fridge. At least, I thought I did, but she threw them away and made me think I thought I did-did..." he now looked confused.

"Um, okay," Ziva smiled, "Have you read the file on her father?"

"It looks more like a Tom Clancy novel than an actual file," Tony said.

"Yeah," Ziva agreed. Even Gibbs let out a low whistle of surprise when he read the thing. In his three year stint in the Corps before his death in 2005, Sergeant Major Jon Trevodur was an unheard of prodigy. With over 400 confirmed kills and completing the Force Recon training Phases in 6 months instead of the usual 5 _years_, the man's name was etched in Marine legends. He pioneered the new CQB School, the mythical hell-hole that sent PJ's, the Air Force's special ops and the toughest sonsofbitches in the world, crying for mommy. Graduates of that school had the right to wear the White Beret as a sign of their badassness.

"He seems familiar, somehow," she said.

"You've been with his daughter for two days. Of course he does," Tony explained as he picked up the food.

"No, no," she shook her head, "I feel like I want to shoot him when I see his picture."

"I honestly think you killed Houdini. It's not that surprising you would want to kill him too."

She shrugged "Good point."

* * *

When Tony opened the door he found all the Safety Gates he had painstakingly set up, on the floor, piled neatly.

"But- how?-"

Jen smiled adorably at him, "I'm _seven, _not _three,_" she made being cute look cute.

Tony blinked, "You played me!" he couldn't help but be impressed. She was seven, and very adorable after all.

"I like her more and more as time goes by," Ziva laughed as she picked up the little girl. Jen hugged Ziva with such tightness that it rivaled Abby.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?" Tony asked.

Jen giggled, "Most definitely."

* * *

And so they had dinner after putting all of Tony's Safety Gates in the closet. It was to be another fun night, full of laughter and playing.

Until Hide and Seek.

"Can she teleport?" Tony asked as he checked underneath the couch.

"This is ridiculous!" Ziva snapped, fed up, "How can a _child _do this to_ two_ trained federal agents?"

"Ask her when you find her!"

After three more hours, and one big mess later, the two fell asleep on the couch again, too exhausted to continue. They unconsciously cuddled together, their subconscious taking what they were to stupid to realize.

Jen snapped a picture on Abby's cell phone. The goth would love the present when she gave it to her.

**REVIEW PLEASE! DON'T MAKE THIS LIKE **_**SNEAKING!**_


	7. Hide and go seek with 2nd Squad

**First, a shout-out to my proofreader mendenbar. Thank you so much!**

**I tried to type this on my netbook, but my older brother, in his infinite wisdom, decided to 'upgrade' it. Don't get me wrong, it's fast as a politician to a Eco-disaster to "cleanup". But it also erased the chapter I was working on. Between that, and the "wrestling sessions" him being shipped out to Basic can't come soon enough.**

** PS, I recently found out a BOLO stands for "be on the look out". It is the same thing as APB, "all-points bulletin.**

** PPS, RANDOM WARNING: fear of being infested with worms is Helminthphobia.**

After getting to the office, explaining to Gibbs that they weren't breaking Rule12, and all but begging Abby to _not _put it as her screensaver, they settled down for the day. Chasing down leads and checking BOLOs. Except for McGee.

Sarah McGee has been declared missing at 0400 hours this morning. She had not made contact with anyone and McGee was trying to find out why. Gibbs, and even Vance, had told McGee to take some time off to look for his sister. But, he instead chose to look from his desk. With it's easy (legal) access to almost every government database(plus databases he couldn't _legally_ access but could hack into. Working Cyber for six months has it's kicks) and every civilian database, plus access to forensics and interrogation rooms, it was the perfect place for McGee to search from. Currently, he was out following up a lead.

The MCR Team was _not _given orders to investigate. In fact, Vance himself personally said that they had no business interfering with the investigation(or lack thereof. Fornell did Homicides) of the FBI into the disappearance of Sarah McGee. Off the clock, Ziva was arm twisting some "old friends"(turns out, spies like to use the local underworld when they operate."Short" memories and few morals, especially against selling big weapons and IDs), Tony was making calls to local PDs a far away as Chicago(if that department had over 100 cops in it, chances are that Tony had a friend in the ranks), and Gibbs was, well, they rather didn't know in case it might be illegal(It's effing Gibbs).

Now, though, they were on the clock and were working a black market case. Turns out, people get worried when a few hundred pounds of c4 go missing. Tony and Ziva were both on the phones, Ziva talking to the base supply sergeant, trying to get a _complete_ inventory(they tend to get very tight-lipped about classified tech), while Tony checked on a BOLO. Finally, Tony slammed his phone back to it's craddle, looking very triumphant, "Found him! Calster just wandered into Quantico Woods and is being held by the MPs!"

"Ziva, stay on the phone. Get me that inventory. DiNozzo, with me!"

"On your six, Boss!"

**Meanwhile, in Labby...**

Abby was beginning to regret playing hide-and-go-seek with Jen. Enough said.

**In the trunk of Gibb's car...**

Jen was having fun. Mr Gibbs drove very fast. It was like a roller coaster.

**Quantico...**

Sergeant Major Mike "Tag" Taggard walked through the parking lot. An avid car fan, he enjoyed seeing what rides the visitors brought. Which is why he spent a lot of time in the parking lot. Plus, the boys in 2nd Squad had a reputation to uphold, one of brutal efficiency and effectiveness, plus more than a dash of weirdness. Other Marines avoided those guys like the plague. You couldn't tell if they would give you the holiest of holies(beer), pants you, or shoot you.

Tag heard a knocking in one of the cars, a blue Charger. He knocked on the trunk of the car, "Hello?"

_"My hiding place!" _the voice of a little girl answered.

The alarmed Sergeant Major didn't think twice. He stepped back and kicked the trunk of the car, breaking it's locking mechanism. A rather annoyed and adorable seven-year-old little girl who looked vaguely familiar stood up, "Now I have to find a new hiding place!"

"What are you hiding from?" he asked.

"Abby and me are playing hide and go seek," she was still very annoyed.

"Who's Abby?" he worried about another little girl in a car trunk.

"She works at NCIS," she said, "She plays with evidence."

Tag guessed that Abby was either a sister or some other relative. He asked, "How'd you end up in the trunk?"

"I challenged Abby to a game of hide-and-go-seek," she shrugged, "She didn't say I had to stay in the lab."

"Who's car is this?"

"Mr Gibbs. He works for NCIS. Mr Tony and him are going to arrest a suspect," she answered.

"How-"

"Seat's are not soundproof," she answered.

"Where's your parents?"

She thought about it, "I live with my aunt Maggy, but Mr Tony is watching me."

"What's your name?"

"Jen Trevodur."

If Tag had been holding anything, he would have dropped it. If he had been drinking milk, it would have spewed out of his nose. He felt weak-kneed, _no way this girl is... _"Is your dad Jon Trevodur?"

She nodded.

"I've got some people that want to meet you..."

**4 hours later...**

"I'm telling you, I'm innocent!" he shouted as the MPs handed him to the two NCIS Agents.

"Hey, I think that's the hundredth criminal I've heard say that," Tony realized, "Even now, it's annoying. But," he pulled out his camera phone, "Smile!" _click!_

(Oddly enough, he did. They looked quite festive except for the fact that his hands were cuffed behind his back.)

_"Would Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo report to Barracks 49B" _the intercom said. Gibbs immediately glared at DiNozzo.

"Wasn't me, Boss," he defended. Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued to Barracks 49B.

When they got there, they found what looked like the ten biggest, meanest, scariest, and all around most badass Marines they ever saw(and that was saying something) tearing apart their barracks. They overturned racks(Marine term:bed), moto material(Marine term: porn), inksticks(pens), Jesus slippers(shower shoes), and other things littered the floor.

The most senior guy, a Sergeant Major with the nameplate _Taggard, approached_ them from the chaos. He said, "Long story short, Jen hid in your trunk from a game of hide and go seek with an Abby. And then she challenged us."

"You didn't," Tony prayed.

"We did," he looked shamed, "She's the Sarge's daughter. On that note I probably shouldn't have brought her anywhere near these guys," just as he finished saying that, one of the Marines screamed, "_Ahhhhahhhahhha!" _and then slammed his head through the wall.

"Did he just-" Tony asked.

"It's Jeffery," the squad replied together, very dryly.

Tony held up one finger, "Give me a minute," he pulled out his cell and began dialing.

_"Hello?"_

"Maggs, we... might have challenged Jen to a game of hide-and-go-seek."

_"You didn't."_

"We did."

_"Okay. Just... give up."_

"Give up?"

_"She'll just appear out of thin air. I don't know how she does it. Just, give up."_

"Okay," just then, Jeffery again decided to put his head through a wall.

_"Is that Jeffery?"_

"Umm, yes?"

_"YOU INTRODUCED HER TO 2__nd__ SQUAD?"_

"Gotta go, Maggs."

` _"TO-"_

He quickly snapped his phone shut and took out the battery, before it could ring again. He looked at the gathered Marines, "Okay, Jen. We give up!"

All the Marines, and Gibbs, were staring at him as if he were crazy. Then they whirled around when they heard Jen say, "About Time!"

**REVIEW!**


	8. Maggs threatens Tony

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Writers Block.**

_"Ahhhahhhahhha!" _Jeffery screamed as he drove his head through the...

Candy Machine.

As the glass fell away, Jeffery smiled and picked out a Nutter Bitter. He handed it to a slightly disturbed McGee, "Thanks," he said tentatively.

He nodded once, a silly and slightly stupid smile on his face, "Don't mention it," he said as he grabbed his own Nutter Butter.

Tag walked in, took one look, shrugged as if it were a regular occurrence, and then picked out a Mr Goodbar. McGee figured it probably was a regular occurrence. If it was, McGee wondered _why _2nd Squad had yet to be investigated by NCIS. Guess Force Recon has privileges, especially a Direct Action specialty team like the 2nd.

"I've heard rumors of Sergeant Major Trevodur," McGee said, "With what you hear, hard to learn what's fact and fiction."

"When The Sarge got to Hell, Satan shit himself and said, 'oh crap'," Tag said.

"Oh...kay," McGee noted that Tag had said "The Sarge" with the utmost respect and loyalty, "Sounds like you two were close."

Tag shook his head, "Nada. The Sarge wasn't _close _to anyone. But, he saved all our bacons plenty of times. First mission as Squad Leader, he died buying us time to extract."

_Five Years ago..._

_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_ "Not a discussion, Sergeant."_

_ "We fall back, they got our hides!"_

_ "I'll get you time. Grab Spokes and make it to the extraction point. Now!"_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "I'll be right behind you," in a flash, The Sarge drew his sidearm and fired three times, killing a Serb who appeared from nowhere, "It's getting gamy out here."_

_ "You got any ammo left?"_

_ "Only .45s. My favorite. Go!"_

Present...

"I'm guessing that was how he won the Medal?" McGee asked.

"The only time I ever saw The Sarge give a damn about awards was when he had to wear his Dress Uniform," Tag said, "Which, was pretty much when he got another award."

"Did you ever know he had a daughter?"

"I didn't even know he had a sister," Tag said, "Bastard clocked a total of 14 days of leave in his entire career in the Corps."

"He was crazy, wasn't he?" McGee asked.

"As a monkey."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

** Trev**

I shivered. Booth asked, "What is it, Trev?"

"I don't know... feels like someone is talking about me somewhere..."

**Back at NCIS...**

Tony picked up the phone, "Very Special Agent DiNozzo."

_"Is this the guy who incurred the wrath of the Tiger?" _the voice asked.

Tony recognized Maggs's nickname. He had given it to her after some guy tried to pick her pocket. Tony felt so bad for the sucker, he paid for trip to the hospital to have his hand fixed. She had set the record for breaking the most bones in a human hand that the hospital had ever seen. Needless to say, the nickname stuck.

"Unfortunately, yes."

_ "She's on a rampage now."_

Tony gulped audibly. Maggs on a rampage was one of the most destructive things he could think of. When on one, she had a knack for finishing whatever job needed to be finished soon and then go after the problem that made her so angry. Tony wondered if he needed to be placed in protective custody.

Tony wondered if he should ask Ziva to protect hm. Then he got interested on who would win. Maggs was well versed in Krav Maga and Judo. Then again, Ziva was a trained assassin. Then again, if Maggs had anywhere near the skill of Jon, she might win. Interesting...

"Thanks for the warning."

_"What did you do to make her this worked up?"_

"At this point, I don't really know."

_"Well, you are out of luck. Shift change. She's on her way to NCIS right now."_

"ETA?"

_"I'M RIGHT HERE, DINOZZO!"_

Tony said, "I don't think I will be able to call you back," he hung up the phone and stared at the absolutely fuming rage of his ex-girlfriend. Unlike before, her hair was pulled back in a bun, making her look all the more angry and dangerous. Behind her stood a tentative Marshall, looking very scared and uncomfortable.

She quickly drew a tanto knife and advanced towards him. The Marshall, her partner, quickly plucked the knife from her hands and scolded, "No killing the federal Agent."

She drew her gun, "Fine. I'll-"

He plucked that from her grip too, "Or blowing out his kneecaps."

She was about to say something, but he beat her to it, "Or hindering him from doing his job in anyway, shape, or form. Or, circumcising or castrating."

She looked very disappointed and more angry. She settled for lifting Tony by his collar and screaming at him, "_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING INTRODUCING HER THE 2ND?"_

"I didn't. Hide-and-go-seek with Abby. Tag just found her hiding in Gibbs's car trunk!" he protested.

Tag spoke up, "Um, we're right here."

She snapped, "SHUT UP!"

The 2nd gulped as one and stepped back, more afraid of The Sarge's sister than they were of The Sarge himself.

"What's so wrong with Jen meeting your father's old squadmates?" Tony asked.

"JEFFERY!" she snapped. Jeffery subsequently put his head through one of the dividers between the desks. She gestured at that.

Tag said, "I'm half afraid The Sarge will come back from the dead and kick our asses."

**Back at the Jeffersonian...**

** Trev**

"Now I feel like kicking someone's ass..."

"You always feel like doing that. And you have four broken ribs."

"Good point."

**Back at NCIS...**

"Ziva! Little help here," he gestured towards a still very pissed off Maggs who was still holding him by his collar.

Ziva looked incredibly amused, "Why do you want... what is that hole doing there?"

"Jeffery," everyone said dryly.

**As I am currently crippled by writers block, I NEED IDEAS! How does Tony get out of this alive? You give me the ideas and the ones I like best get used!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Letters

**Thank you for the ideas, everyone! New Chapter!**

** Random: **_**You may not like the effing IG, but the IG sure likes effing you**_**. Military saying about the Inspector General.**

Tony knew he wasn't really in trouble until Maggs started grinding her teeth. When that happened, she would whip him like a dog then grind his face in fecal material.

He was grateful that she wasn't grinding her teeth.

At that moment Gibbs decided to walk in. he took one look at Maggs holding Tony up by his collar and said, "If you're gonna kick his ass, leave it in the gym."

Maggs smiled evilly, "I shall."

Tony gulped. He could hear the grinding.

* * *

_Slam!_

Tony grunted when his body contacted with the padded-but not padded enough- floor. Even though Maggs was half his size and weight, she threw him around the mat like a rag doll. He was just glad her style wasn't like her brother's. Trevodur MCMAP focused around inflicting a debilitating amount of pain on the enemy to disable him/her. Maggs kept herself to Judo throws. She couldn't move at the short, high speeds Trevodur MCMAP utilized. For that, Tony was very thankful.

Tony picked himself off the floor, vaguely wondering if sadism was genetic in the family. Sam loved jerking his chain, Maggs seemed to love slamming him to the ground, and Jon devised a combat system whose focus was massive pain. Jen, well, she seemed to like to keep him on his toes.

He was starting to intensely be annoyed with this family.

"Gonna stay down there or am I gonna have to call it quits?" Maggs taunted.

Tony painfully picked himself up, "Why not? You used to do that all the time when we dated," mean, but true. She would get him going, then make him come to a complete stop. The few weeks they dated, his water heating bill was _tiny. _

She scowled, then advanced menacingly towards Tony. He mentally prepared for the hurt.

All movement transfers through the hips. That's why people with strong cores can move faster and lift heavier than people with weak cores. Fighters, football players, and others can read a persons movement through their hips. Which is why when Maggs side-kicked Tony, he dodged.

She had put too much power into it, and her foot landed on her other side, her back to Tony. Maggs pivoted and kicked with her other foot at Tony's face. Tony ducked and grabbed her thigh, lifting her off the ground.

Maggs bent forward, and wrapped Tony's head in a guillotine. Then Tony did something she did not expect.

He front flipped, with all the grace and speed of a professional tumbler. She landed, hard, back to the floor and front toward Tony. Her breathe was knocked out of her. Her grip on the guillotine loosened.

Not missing the opportunity, Tony twisted around, and placed Maggs in a headlock. She jerked to the side, opening her back. Tony wrapped his legs around her, shoving his feet between her legs, preventing them from maneuvering her.

A pin.

"I am going to explain," Tony whispered, leaving just enough room from his choke hold so that she wouldn't suffocate, but she couldn't talk either. And it wasn't very comfortable, "It was Abby's job to watch Jen. You forgot to tell us that she's better than a sniper at hide-and-go-seek. Her meeting the 2nd was an accident. Now, what is so bad about the squad?"

He loosened his hold just enough for her to rasp, "Direct... Action... Specialists... kill... people... for... living..."

That explained it. Direct Action was a operation in which a small, elite, highly mobile team of special operations inserted, completed their mission, and extracted quickly and, depending on the mission, silently or loudly. These missions generally involved taking prisoners, disrupting supply lines, destruction of equipment, destruction of base, and sometimes, killing enemy leaders. Direct Action Specialists, like those of the 2nd, were the military's assassins, and are generally not people you want your kids to be around.

Normally Direct Action was done by the Marine Special Operations Command(MARSOC), but Force Recon Squads are special operations capable and can be used for such missions at the Force Company Commander's discretion. The 2nd is often "loaned" to MARSOC(budget cuts hurt.), to complete missions.

In addition, the 2nd was well rumored for it's viscous, fearsome, and efficient operating style. They were known for effectiveness and brutality, even against fellow Marines, with many of their former members sitting in Leavenworth for "going to far" in training and many of their training partners in Bethesda Navy Hospital for a variety of injuries, from broken bones to explosive diarrhea. To be fair, that was only meant to be a prank. They didn't know their target drank like a staff officer.

"Your brother obviously trusted them," Tony argued.

"The... Sarge...not...someone...to...emulate," she rasped, "Jon... I... want... her... to... be... like... not... Sarge..."

"What's the diffrence?" Tony asked.

Maggs tapped out, and Tony released her. She gasped, "Jon held the family together after Mom and Dad died. After he was deployed, he became a machine. No emotion, and the need to kill. I can count on one hand the amount of times I saw him after that. I don't want Jen to see what her father was like after Afghanistan."

**Trev**

"Now I feel like shit!" I cried.

"Maybe it's because I had to physically restrain you from breaking Wendell's arm," Booth said.

I shook my head, "Nah, he knocked over my coffee. Rule 23, Booth. Rule 23."

**Back at NCIS...**

"A-_hem,_" Tag coughed, "We got a peace offering, Miss."

She scowled at them, "What is it?"

Tag pulled out a stack of letters, held by twine, out of one of the pockets in his MCUUs. He handed them to her, "Sarge just stuffed them everywhere. Lockers, under his mattress, in the nooks and crannies of the ships he was in. took us years too track them all down."

Maggs frowned as she looked at the letters. Most were written in Cyrillic, the alphabet used in Russia, from her and Sam. One, however, was written in English.

Maggs got to her feet, "Where's Jen?"

**Tony's Apartment, later that night...**

Maggs tucked Jen into her bed. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Remember, when you were really young, me and Sammy would write letters to Daddy?" she nodded, "And how Daddy couldn't write back because he was so busy?" another nod, "Well, Daddy read all the letters. And he kept them. Every, single, one," she handed the letters to Jen.

Jen stared in wonder at the envelopes. At how the tops were neatly cut open. She flipped through them, they being mostly from Maggy and Sammy. But she came across one written in English. She withdrew the letter and read it.

_Dear Jon,_

_ I'm really sorry. For the trouble I caused you. About how Daddy almost shot you. And, for the trouble I am about to cause you._

_ I'll start from the beginning. I guess I crushed hard on you throughout high school. You were the football star. You were popular, and smart, and handsome. Like everyone, I heard about what happened with your family. I guess, I thought it was no big deal. You didn't seem any different._

_ I guess, that night Deckerson's grad party, we both did some things we would regret._

_ I'm pregnant, Jon._

_I can feel the life growing in me. And I know, we are too different to have a future together as a couple. And I am really, really scared. I really, really need help. Please._

_Love,_

_Alyssa S._

Holding her mother's letter to her chest, Jen fell asleep, and dreamed of Mommies and Daddies.


	10. Yugoslavia

Maggs sat down at the table, at where Tag, Tony(who was getting a real nasty bruise on his neck), Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, and McGee sat. She grabbed the mug of hot, steaming decaf coffee in her hands.

Tony said, "Why did you lie to her?"

"Would you tell a seven-year-old little girl that her father was a psychopath?" Maggs challenged, "I'll tell her when she's older, ready to handle it better."

Ziva said, "You are never ready to hear the truth about fathers like that."

"Nah," Tag shook his head, "You're right. The Sarge was a psycho. Any one could see that. Sarge didn't even try to fake it. He felt no feelings."

"Then he should have been discharged," Gibbs said, "Even Spec Ops like him are subject to psych evals. _Especially_ spec ops."

"Some REMF psychologists wanted to study him," Tag said, "At first we couldn't believe it, but he was barely 20 when he came to the 2nd. Man was a prodigy. They advanced him, we got the most dangerous and bloody assignments. He had weekly evals."

"What was the name of the project he was in?" Gibbs asked.

"PRODIGOUS WARRIOR."

"I've heard of that," Tony said, "We got a case with one of it's members when you were on vacation, Gibbs. They took guys right out of Basic and put them in Spec Ops or Special Forces. Produced a lot of dead bodies, but the ones that did survive were broken psychologically."

"That's my brother alright," Maggs said as she took a swig of her coffee. She looked at Tag, "How did he die?"

"What I am about to tell you is classified," Tag said, "Their were these smugglers in Yugoslavia supplying guns and explosives to very bad militia groups in the US. We were sent in to kill them."

_The rumble of the plane was incessant. The other members of the 2__nd__ were either sleeping or quietly praying._

_ "2__nd__ Squad, get ready," The Sarge commanded. If he was nervous about his first mission as Squad Leader, he didn't show it, "Nearing Drop Point."_

_ The eleven others got off their canvas seats and lined up. The Yugoslavians had been kind enough to schedule maintenance at their high-altitude RADAR today. Which meant one thing._

_ High-Altitude, Low-Opening jump. A HALO jump._

_ Each member of the squad hooked themselves onto the fast release ropes that would hold them in the plane when it depressurized when the hatch opened. Which it did. What started as a hissing became a full blown hurricane when the hatch opened out the back of the plane. They were lined up in four rows of three, First Fireteam up first._

_ The green light was given, and First Fireteam released their harnesses and jumped off the plane._

"We HALO jumped in."

_The squad gathered around the rendezvous point. So far, everyone made it. No injuries._

_ "Charlie is four klicks that way," Sarge said, "Fireteams Three and Four have our snipers, I want you guys to flank east-north. Half-klick pillow. Fireteam Two will cover your extraction and hit their rear for confusion. Fireteam One will draw the target out. Four will supply us with cover for flankers and Three will take the shot."_

_ Easy. Target is little more than three miles to east. Teams Three and Four will be more east than north, and maintain a 500-meter distance from the action. Team Two will hit the rear to hurt them and make sure they don't send any surprises after Teams 3 and 4. Team 1 will cause a distraction and attempt to draw the target out._

_ Just another day at the office._

"The guys were hiding out in this little shack out in the woods."

_"Propane tank," I hear Sarge say through the TEAMCOM. Yeah, that's gotta be Hollywood._

_ It's impossible to see the Sarge in the woods, even in early morning when the sky is beginning to __brighten. All I heard was the single _pop! _From his M4._

_ And the group of propane tanks exploding. How does he do that?_

_ I didn't spend anymore time worrying about that. Bullets stated flying._

"We got our guy."

**"1-1, Target is eliminated"** _The TEAMCOM announced._

**"3-1, cover us,"** _Sarge ordered._

_ Now, It's starting to get real hot. I focus on putting bullets down range, trying to draw some of them to the rear._

_"1-1, this is 2-1, it's getting hot!" I shouted._

_ "I know," I whirled behind my cover, the Sarge having appeared next to me, Spokes over his shoulder and the rest of his team behind him, "It was too hot, we fell back here."_

_ "It's times like these that I wish I took my brother's offer at that drywalling business," I joked._

_ The tree next to the Sarge's head exploded from gunfire. Splinters hit his face. He looked annoyed, "Fall back to the extraction point. Spokes, Tag, and me will cover you. That's an order!"_

"Shit hit the fan after that."

_"I'm out!" Spokes said, "Give your ammo, I'll cover you go!"_

_ "Negative," Sarge said, "Tag, grab Spokes and run!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "This is not a discussion, Sergeant."_

_ "We fall back, they got our hides!" I screamed as I popped out of cover and fired._

_ "I'll get you time. Grab Spokes and make it to the extraction point. Now!"_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "I'll be right behind you," in a flash, The Sarge drew his sidearm and fired three times, killing a Serb who appeared from nowhere, "It's getting gamy out here," he said as he dropped his M4._

_ "Got any ammo left?"_

_ "Only .45s. My favorite. Go!"_

"The Sarge covered our retreat."

_"When we got to the extraction point, the chopper was already waiting. The rest of the squad was in it._

_ Then we heard a explosion on the horizon._

"We went back. And..."

_They were all dead. About a hundred Serbs, dead. _

_ We found the source of the explosion. A large group of gasoline barrels had been detonated by a timed grenade. Any left in the camp had been killed._

_ We found the Sarge's body, burned beyond all recognition. We identified him by MCUU's and the dogtags. A piece of shrapnel had blown away most of his teeth._

Maggs hugged Tag, tear falling down her cheek, "Thank you."

They all raised their cups, "To Jon."

_"To Jon."_

**5 years ago, Yugoslavia...**

** Sergeant Major Jon Trevodur.**

_I slipped quietly through the forest. The encrypted cell they gave me told me the extraction point was right around here._

_ I felt no shame in shedding my Marine Uniform. Any pride that came with wearing it had been buried in some battlefield. Now it had allowed me to do what I did best._

_ Kill._

_ I made it to the extraction point, wearing the clothes of the dead Serb I had put my camies on. A chopper was waiting, along with a team and a man._

_ I walked up to him. He smiled, "You must be our newbie. Call me Tarquin."_

_ I didn't need to. I already knew his real name. He was Harrison Ambler. A Secretary for the State Department, officially. Unofficially, he was a high member of Consular Operations, the Intelligence Service of the State Department._

_ "Your new codename is Trev," he says, "Welcome, to the Political Stabilization Unit."_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Beginning to make plans

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was attacked by writers block.**

"Have a good night, Tony," Maggs said, "Sorry about the, you know, beating."

Tony laughed, "Ziva actually does it worse."

Ziva playfully hit him in the arm, "Then next time I shall go_ harder_."

Tony gulped and Maggs laughed, "See ya, Tony."

Tag shook Ziva's hand, "Come down to the barracks sometime. Maybe we could have a little tumble."

"I shall look forward to it," Ziva agreed.

The two made their way out of the apartment. When they got to their cars, Maggs saw his and said, "You ride a Harley?"

"My dad's," he explained, "With a dozen brothers and sisters, you don't get much in a way of inheritance."

"I'm sorry," Maggs said, "About your father."

Tag shrugged, "It's fine. I'm over it. Five stages and all that."

"It sucks losing a parent," she said, lost look in her eye as she remembered her own parents and little brother, "Hey, in the morning, do you want to get coffee, or something?"

Tag smiled, "Are asking me out on a date?"

"That depends, do you have to ask?"

**Trev**

I stood up. I had a sudden urge to beat the crap out of Tag. I saw Hodgins working late though...

** That night...**

Neither Tony nor Ziva were comfortable that night.

Tony's blanket was too light and not loud enough.

Ziva's comforter was too soft and not warm enough.

**NCIS...**

"Abby?" Jen said, "Mr Tony and Ms Ziva need to kiss."

Abby replied, "Tell me about it," then she got an idea, "Hey Jen..."

**What idea has Abby comeup with? How will it get Tony and Ziva together? Findout next time on **_**Jenny Trev!**_

__**AND YOU WILL ONLY FIND OUT IF YOU REVIEW!**


	12. The Plan

Sorry** about not updating in a while. I stayed home while the rest of my family, excluding my brother, went camping. Mom took my computer charger with her.**

** Alright, here's how Abby and Jen plan on getting Tony and Ziva together.**

"Come on, Mr Tony, let's play!" Jen said excitedly and with a large amount of energy.

"Abby gave you Caff-Pow, didn't she?" Tony asked.

"She gave me _three!" _she bounced up and down uncontrollably.

* * *

Tony groaned. He'd have to talk to that scientist.

Tony plopped down on his couch, exhausted. Jen had energy. A LOT of energy. After getting home from work, Jen had insisted they play fort. After turning the entire kitchen into a makeshift base, complete with an armory of soup cans, a mess hall complete with oatmeal, a command center made out of cereal, and a wall created by a kitchen table, she insisted that they play for the entire time till bedtime. To be fair, she did help cleanup.

He rubbed his eyes, and on autopilot made his way to the bathroom to shower before bed. The hot water briefly energized him, then lulled him into nice doze. He closed his eyes, wishing to just fall asleep. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"_Tony!" _Ziva's voice called out, _"Open up!"_

Jen. How much energy can a little girl have?

"One minute!" he shouted as he turned off the water. He opened the door to his bedroom, and found hanging on the knob one of his nicest Italian suits.

Now this was getting weird.

What's more, all of his other clothes were gone!

_And for some reason, he didn't feel nervous about what Jen had planned.

* * *

_

**Meanwhile, at the front door...**

Ziva was initially very peeved that someone had broken into her apartment and had stolen all her clothes. When she found out who...

But her only remaining set of clothes was this nice evening wear dress. Now, she did look damn good in it. And she was secretly happy that she was at Tony's to return Jen's cell phone. Indeed, she only found it when Jen called from Tony's house phone. And, since her own clothes were all in the wash, she was stuck in this dress.

Her first warning should have been when Jen answered the door with her hair slicked back, and a cute little waiters outfit on. Complete with white blouse, black slacks, and black vest. It was actually quite funny.

"Your table awaits, madam," she said, gesturing to the table, which was completely set and had candles on it.

_Why did she not feel more nervous about this?_

Suddenly, she wished she had taken the time to do her hair.

* * *

When Tony exited the bedroom, he was dressed in his best suit. Both of them did a double take when they saw how the other was dressed. Eye sex was occurring.

And then both of them glared at Jen, who looked so cute and innocent you just wanted to smack her. She was currently serving salad, still in the take-out box from a French restaurant.

Other than that, they had fun. Jen, simply put, was too cute and too adorable to stay mad at. It didn't hurt that neither had had a date in months. Laughter was abound, smiles never left their faces.

And then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Maggs**

My eyebrows skyrocketed when Tony answered the door wearing his best suit. And they climbed even higher when I looked past him and saw, to my astonishment, his partner in a nice evening gown, being catered by an adorable Jen. Tony was _not _smart enough to pull this off.

I suspected a certain Goth had a hand in this.

"Hi, Tony," I greeted, "Ugh, we caught our guy. The team's heading back to Albuquerque tonight."

**Meanwhile, in a friend's apartment across the street...**

"WHAT?" Abby screeched, "_No! Not now!"_

**In Tony's apartment...**

"Tonight?" Tony asked, "But, she hasn't had a chance to say goodbye, to Abby, and Ducky, and Gibbs, and-"

"I know Tony, I know," I said, "But, the Chief wants all of us on the next plane back to New Mexico and, I don't have a lot of time."

"She can stay with me, for a few days," Tony offered, "I'll pay for her airfare and-"

"What about yours?" I countered, "If you send her on a plane alone, by God-"

"I'll pay for that too, then!" Why was he getting so defensive? "Just, let her stay for a few more days."

"I can't let you do that," I said, "It'll be expensive, and not only that, Jen should have started school already. She's been excused for the past few days. You know how hard it will be to go to your first day and everyone already knows eachother?"

"She'll make friends in a heartbeat," he argued, "Let-"

"No, Tony," I put my footdown, "Jen may not be my daughter, but she is _just _as close. You think I _enjoy _leaving her in a law enforcement headquarters? We are surrounded by death and the filthiest of human kind everyday. I do not want Jen exposed to that anymore than necessary. Tony, you've been careful, these past few days. She hasn't seen one crime scene photo, one body, one bloody murder weapon. We both know that can't last."

Tony was silent. It was true, a law enforcement agency wasn't the best place for a kid as young as Jen. Finally, he asked, "How do you watch her, as a Marshall?"

I sighed, "Old couple. My neighbors. They spoil her."

Tony said nothing. He simply went back into the apartment.

_"I don't wanna go," _I heard Jen protest.

_"It's okay Jen. We'll write everyday, okay?"_

_ "Not only that, you and Ms Ziva need to kiss."_

_ "We do?"_

I couldn't help the laugh escape my lips. Even a seven-year-old can see the attraction.

I heard stomping up the stairs, and a very winded goth appeared at the stair entrance, "You... _pant... _ruined... _pant … _my plan... _pant..._"

"You mean, the one where you had Jen hide all my clothes?" Tony asked.

"And you hid all mine?" Ziva said suddenly appearing behind me.

"Um... _pant... _gotta go!" with that, she did a one-eighty and disappeared down the staircase so fast it was like a magic trick.

"You should wear running shoes if you are going to do that!" I called after her, "Platforms aren't good for moving fast!" which is why I always wear flats.

Jen tugged on my pants leg, "I'm gonna miss Mr Tony," she said sadly, "Goodbye, Mr Tony. Goodbye, Ms Ziva." she said as the two Agents each gave her a hug. She picked up the bag she kept her laundry in and her suitcase.

* * *

The last Tony saw of Jen, she waved goodbye from the elevator.

"I'm gonna-" he was interrupted by Ziva grabbing his chin and kissing him softly on the lips.

**CLIFFHANGER! UNLESS YOU REVIEW!**


	13. Agreements And McGee wins the bet

**Okay, your reviews have been overwhelming! Thanks!**

_"I'm gonna miss-" he was interrupted by Ziva grabbing his chin and kissing him softly on the lips._

It was quick, and sweet. Tony was left stunned for a moment. Then his brain started working, "I think we can go at least a month without Gibbs learning."

"I think more," she countered, "Dinner at my place. You cook."

"Breakfast at my place, you cook."

"You flirt as part of a cover. _Only _as a cover."

"You don't get to throw your panties onto the floor. _Only _I do that."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Movie night, every other Friday?"

"Okay. But, every other Wednesday is a sparring night. You, me, and the gym."

"Wrestling with a sweaty, tights-clad you? I can think of worse things."

They stayed silent for a moment. Then she eyed the food, "We shall continue our dinner, yes?"

"I'm starved," he agreed.

They settled into a comfortable silence, for, like the old married couple they were often compared too, nothing needed to be said. They knew the other. But, there was a slight edge in the air. The fear. The fear of failure. The fear that it might not work out and they would both be left destitute, an empty shell of what they were.

"Hey Ziva," Tony asked, "What brought this on? The kiss?"

"Jen," she answered, "She'll grow up, never hearing her father give her approval. It doesn't matter if Maggs finds some good guy, he will never completely fill the position of a father figure unless he is her father."

"I think this will be a long explanation," Tony said, "Mind if I get a more comfortable seat?"

"Not at all," Ziva said with a smile. Tony acted like the Tony she new and loved. Once he was comfortable on the couch, she began, "I always worried. We go out for drinks almost every week. I worried what would happen if we drank too much and..."

"If we slept together," Tony finished for her, "And what would happen if I got you pregnant."

"That was part of it," she said, "When you rescued me from Somalia... I took a pregnancy test, because... because..." Tony placed his hand in hers. She gulped and continued, "It was negative. I... it made me think about children. About, how I did not have any. About, how I did not have the time to have any."

"I buried those thoughts. Then Jen unearthed them. I thought of about how her father wasted his chance. About how it was not fair that such a good child can come out of something terrible like losing a mother and father. Those cases where we investigate the deaths of parents, we are always... distant. But not from Jen."

"And you," she looked at him again, "You faced certain death to get revenge on those who you believed killed me. It was more than I have done, that any in Mossad has done for anyone. I... _believed _that my father had loved me. That he would try and rescue me. But, it was you."

"I remember being angry at you for weeks, _after_ you saved me. I thought it was... I thought it was because I had resigned myself to death. And then I realized, I was angry at you for _endangering _yourself for me. I know, you do on a nearly weekly basis, and I for you, but you had all but committed suicide on this mission."

"When I met your father, I could not believe that you two were so alike. And then, you sacrificed your weekend for him. I was reminded that, with all your frat boy persona, you are kind, and giving, and selfless. You became a man, who I could imagine spending the rest of my life with."

Ziva interlaced her fingers into his, tears in her eyes, "I remembered all the things you have done for me. You tried to save my life from that undercover assignment. You defied orders to try and clear my name when the FBI investigated me. You risked everything for me. Time and again."

"And how did I repay you? I said I did not trust you. I knocked you down. I kept secrets from you. And yet, you still accepted me back. You did more."

Before she could say more, Tony said, "When Kate died, it was like losing a sister. I thought I would never find someone I cared for as much as her. I would have no one to argue with. No one to help me tease McGee. It was like someone had taken an immeasurable part of my life."

"Then you came. You shook up my world. You kept me from thinking about Kate during work hours. You helped me limit it to after work hours. You helped me keep my sanity. And then, you filled the space Kate left behind. And you became more than she was. You grew into a best friend. A confidant. a... you're gonna laugh at this, a 'work-wife'," she did chuckle a bit at the accurate term, "When I was in Peoria, I worked undercover a lot. I was partnered with this detective, Megan. She was driven. Wanted to prove herself, and would step on a lot of toes to do it. She made a lot of enemies. At the time, I hated working with her. Then, I screwed up on the op. She died, trying to save me. After that, I refused to let anything happen to my partner."

"But you, Ziva. You made the reason different. Not because of guilt over what happened in Peoria. You, it was because, it _is _because, I love you."

"I love you more, Tony," Ziva smiled, immediately dispelling the sad air that surrounded them.

"Liar," he accused gently, before pulling his love into a an embrace.

"Now, were did Abby put my clothes?"

"Do not worry. You will only need them tomorrow."

**The next day, in NCIS...**

They arrived separately. They settled in their desks. The team worked quietly and efficiently, just like every other day.

As soon as Ziva and Tony were away, Gibbs scowled and handed a $50 bill in McGee's waiting hand. He said, "Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't Boss," the bet was whether, when it finally happened, would they be public or private. Gibbs had underestimated how much they feared his wrath.

Money passed into many new hands that day in the NCIS building.

**Labby...**

Abby was bored. She had decided to search the web, hoping for a small relief from what she dubbed "Jen-withdrawl". So far, her name had taken no hits.

On impulse, she typed in her father's name. Usual biographical information on him, because winning the Medal had made him a minor celebrity. Then she saw something on MySpace. A memorial page.

_To Jon "The Russian" Trevodur. A brother, on the field and off._ It showed a photo of a group of high school seniors, wearing black dusters and cowboy hats. Jon was circled, standing in the middle row. The caption said "Norco Football Seniors, 2001-2002."

Below that was a video screen. She clicked _play_. It began, "Rock on, Jon and Alyssa. Taken at the graduation party of 03, Mike 'Deck' Deckerson's house."

Jon and Alyssa were on a stage, Jon with an electric hollow body guitar and Alyssa on a keyboard. They started playing, which Abby recognized as Robbie Robb's _In Time._

_No fear, no loss, no tears,  
The time is almost here.  
Our dreams will all come true, I promise you,  
Cause I can see for miles and miles._

** Elsewhere...**

** Trev**

_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night (all night, all night).  
In time, yes, everything will be all right (all right, all right).  
It'll take time but we're going far,  
__You and me, yes I know we are._

I leaned back in the chair, watching the video from Brennan's computer. This was earliest part of that party that I can still remember. The rest was lost to alcohol.

I remembered when me and Alyssa first met.

_"Hi," I turned around and saw a sophomore girl sitting behind me, "I'm Alyssa."_

_ I smiled tiredly. My boss had offered me double if I did some overtime, which cut into my sleep schedule. Right in time for the first day of school, "Jon. Without the h."_

Unbidden, the last time I saw her forced her way into my head.

_"You bastard!" she screamed at me before rushing out of the garage space._

_ I turned back to my punching bag, now bloody because my fists had been pounded raw. Her face, complete with fresh tears in her eyes, joined those of my dead family and squad._

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," I said. If one thing could be gained from death, it was begging her forgiveness.

**And that is the last chapter. There will be a sorta sequel to this, entitled "KT". In that one, Jen's father, the black ops assassin codenamed Trev, will meet the NCIS crew and have a particularly violent encounter with one, who is not the one you think...**

**PS _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure _is one of the greatest movies ever produced, right up there with _Top Gun _and _Independence Day._  
**


End file.
